


Music And Us Two

by TheDyingMoon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Classical Music, Eventual Romance, Friendship, M/M, Music, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingMoon/pseuds/TheDyingMoon
Summary: ~ Hello, everyone! This is my very first NeroV fic that I made for my friend from Twitter, @simping_v . I hope you like this. And merry Christmas! 😍😍😍❤❤❤
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Music And Us Two

"Nico, for the hundredth time, I don't wanna go to this sissy concert!"  
  
"Shush, psycho! Everyone will hear you."  
  
Nero looked all over the place, his eyes roaming from one fancy - dressed patron to another, all the while ignoring the strange looks he's getting from some middle - aged ladies from his left, who started whispering amongst themselves.  
  
Nero was never a fan of all things classical. Music, most especially. Well, the youth has been in an indie rock band where he's the lead guitarist and vocalist for almost two years now.  
  
A life of rock and roll and head banging! That's what Nero wants. He doesn't want lullabies, he wants solo performances! He doesn't bother with musical arrangements, he creates them! And most especially, Nero doesn't sing, he screams!  
  
So, being forced by his good friend Nico to wear a tight tux, a fancy bow tie, and a pair of shiny shoes made Nero very, very uncomfortable. It felt so unnatural, so strange. And what's more, being in the Grecian lobby of the most prestigious theatre in the city really bothered him a lot.  
  
However, despite Nero's discomfort, he knew all too well that Nico was only doing her best to cheer him up after the terrible things that happened to him during the past few months. First, he got low grades on most of his exams, and it might cost him his scholarship. Second, his band's bassist called it quits just because he refused to be in Nero's "shadow". Said he's tired of being only second to the youth. And thirdly, and probably the hardest, his father wanted him to abandon the band. Despite the overwhelming support he got from his mother, Nero knew deep inside that his father wanted him to take his studies more seriously. Nero knew his father wanted him to take over the family business. He even refused to see his performances. And honestly, it made the young man anxious. And sad.  
  
So, Nico came to the rescue! But,... not in the way he expected. He still hated his clothes, this fancy atmosphere, and this elegant theatre!  
  
Oh, but, hey, it's the thought that counts, right? After all, Nico was the one who bought the tickets to this, apparently, very expensive concert. Said it would surely lift Nero's spirit's up.  
  
"What is this Tchaikovsky Night thing, anyway?" Scratching his head in confusion, Nero questioned as he looked at the fancy pamphlet in his hands.  
  
"You'll see." Nico answered with a huge grin on her face. Grabbing Nero's arm, she added, "Let's get goin'!"  
  
Nero felt even more uncomfortable the moment he and Nico took their seats inside the theatre, itself. Gazing at the intricate sculptures of fairies and other mystical creatures that adorned the ceiling, the pillars, and the walls, the youth felt it was a crime for him to be here. The soft and very comfortable maroon chair beneath his bum made him feel like he was being tortured, and the hushed conversations of the people around him made him think he was going insane. Even the very strong perfume worn by the lady who sat right next to him made him feel nauseous. Everything around him felt alien to Nero.  
  
Where's the loud noise he's so used to? The different neon lights dancing all over the room? The vibration coming from the floor from all the jumping and dancing of the audience to the tunes being played live?  
  
Nero sighed and slumped back further into the plush chair. He simply couldn't wait for the evening, and this damned concert, to be over and done with. He just wants to go home and play his guitar. Maybe invite a friend or two over for a music session. Nero just wanted to go home -  
  
"Ah, finally!" Nico breathed as the lights went out, signaling the beginning of the concert.  
  
For almost an hour, Nero sat helplessly as he listened to the renowned composer's music. Some of them he recognized as the famous pieces from The Nut Cracker, and Swan Lake. Some of them, he almost slept through.  
  
An unapologetic yawn, which made the lady with the strong perfume look at him in disgust, just came out of Nero's mouth the moment a tall, dark - haired man in a crisp black suit walked towards the center of the stage next to the conductor.  
  
_Ah, a violinist._ Disinterested, Nero thought as he looked at the expensive looking instrument at the performer's tattooed hand. _Ha! Be a lot cooler if you're playing an electric guitar, instead,..._  
  
Nero's unamused and tired eyes watched as the musicians started playing yet, another sleep - inducing piece. However, the moment the dark - haired man began playing his violin, Nero's attention was caught.  
  
That face, that smirk,… heck, the way he carried himself as he skillfully played the instrument,...  
  
That violinist,... reminds him of someone,...  
  
"Man, he really is all grown up now!" Nico whispered with a soft whistle. And with a nudge of an elbow against Nero's right arm, she added, "You think he'll recognize you after all these years?"  
  
"Huh?" With a raised eyebrow, Nero mumbled in question. "What do you mean?"  
  
Nico just rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Can't remember the guy? You two used to play together! You - "  
  
"Quiet!" The woman with the strong perfume whispered savagely, giving them an annoyed look.  
  
_What's Nico trying to say?_ The question invaded Nero's already confused and tired mind. _We used to play together? Me and that man?_  
  
_Wait,..._  
  
_Violin? Tchaikovsky?_  
  
_Wait! No,..._  
  
_No, no, no, it can't be!_  
  
_Is it,... possible?_  
  
"Is that," Nero mumbled, his eyes now entranced by the black - haired violinist on the stage. " ... but, no. It can't possibly be, right?"  
  
Nico chuckled at Nero's disbelief. Shaking her head, she answered, "You're unbelievable!"  
  
It took Nero at least one more hour before he could see the man again. But, during his performance, the youth felt he was hypnotized. The way he performed that piece from Tchaikovsky, and the way his music resonated within his being,...  
  
This was actually the first time a classical piece attracted Nero's full and undivided attention. He used to ignore it until,...  
  
... until this man. Yes, probably this man. And what's even more interesting was that he actually knew this man. He was very close to him during his childhood days. He just thought he wouldn't see him again since he moved to Europe with his family after they graduated from Middle School. They were,... actually the best of friends.  
  
And his music,... it actually touched something in Nero's heart, mind, and soul. It was as if part of what's truly making him happy went back to him and gave him that glimpse of emotion once more. Like he found that precious something that he lost a long, long time ago.  
  
Nero wanted to hear more from him. And he,... wanted to meet him. After such a very long time.  
  
And so, after that one more hour, when the concert was finally over, Nico dragged Nero towards the theatre's expensive - looking restaurant, and already - !  
  
V, Nero's precious childhood friend, and the violinist who entranced him with his music, was already waiting for the two of them to arrive.  
  
***

TO BE CONTINUED

***  
  



End file.
